


Keeping Grounded

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Eames does his best to keep himself grounded in reality.





	Keeping Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Inception, Arthur/Eames or Eames gen, Eames' totem is his ability to forge](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/296955.html?thread=54899963#t54899963)

If he looked down at himself, Eames saw the image he'd projected: a trusted adviser, a reliable business partner or, as needed, a red-clad siren. If he looked at a reflecting surface -- a mirror, a darkened window, polished metal -- and saw his own stubbled face smirking back, he knew it was a dream.


End file.
